The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable customers to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The customers, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to meet their computing demands often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows the customers to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs. Further, the customer may utilize the resources of computing resource providers to archive large volumes of data. Archival and other data storage services may employ redundancy techniques to ensure that archived data may be recovered in the event of one or more storage device failures.
To archive a large volume of data, a user may upload the volume in multiple parts, whereby it may be challenging to ensure proper tracking of each part of the multiple part upload. It may also be challenging to ensure that a data part that overwrites a previously received data part is treated accordingly, whereby the previously received data part may be replaced by the overwriting data part.